grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Knight
The Prime Knight (shortened to PK) was chosen by the gods to establish balance in the world after it was thrown off by the forces of evil. The powers of evil continued to grow, and the gods soon realized that the mortal world was in peril. The gods summoned an elite group of knights from which they selected the very best warriors to become Prime Knights. Sieghart the Highlander had been training with the other Highlander Warriors when he caught the eyes of the gods, and having passed all of the trials presented to him, returned as the Prime Knight to save the world. The Prime Knights wield a sword called the "Soluna," which is two swords in one, with one part representing the Sun and the authority of the gods and the other part representing the Moon and gods' noble nature. When the Prime Knight holds Soluna, he channels genuine power that can rival that of the gods. However, a Prime Knight is not to use power recklessly, thus Sieghart had been relying on his own inherent talents, doing the best that he could up to this point. Yet, with his own natural powers alone, Sieghart is not strong enough to take on his new enemies. Now, Sieghart has decided to finally take up the Soluna and display his full power as the Prime Knight. With two swords in one, the Prime Knight has a long reach without being hindered by the weight of such a large weapon, and as a result can dominate his enemies with his quick moves and attacks. Prime Knight can grab and link combos by timing special commands and keys. The Prime Knight's Rage Mode is more powerful than any of Sieghart's past jobs; combining his attacks and skills with Rage will up the number of hits and change the motions on his grabs and taunts, maximizing their power. When his rage is unleashed, the Prime Knight is a force to be reckoned with, able to charge through enemy lines and leave nothing but destruction in his wake. Requirements It is necessary to be level 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Cost 240,000 GP) Part 1 "Sieghart, we can no longer fend off the forces of evil alone. It's time to meet your destiny. -Celestial Messenger-" "Well it's about time! -Sieghart-" *Defeat Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minute and obtain 3 Cyclops' Eyes *Collect 10 Skeleton Archer's Bone Fragments from defeating Skeleton Archers from the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 40 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PvP *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PVP Part 2 "We see you're mentally prepared to take on evil as the Prime Knight. But be warned, the Soluna has a soul of its own. The Moon must acnowledge (supposed to be acknowledged) you as her master. - Celestial Messenger - *Collect 3 Golem's Mana Stones from the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat 15 Paradoms in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Defeat 20 Skeleton Archer Bosses in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Collect 30 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PVP The Final Struggle ''"The Moon has accepted you as her master. Now you must earn acceptance from the Sun. Only then will the Soluna yield to your command. - Celestial Messenger -" *Collect 5 Dark Anmon's Wings at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat the Orc Lord 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates in PVP Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 cash) Part 1 "Sieghart, we can no longer fend off the forces of evil alone. It's time to meet your destiny. -Celestial Messenger-" ''"Well it's about time! -Sieghart-" *Defeat Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minute and obtain 1 Cyclops' Eye *Collect 1 Practice Journal from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 5 Battle Training Certificate from winning in PVP Part 2 "We see you're mentally prepared to take on evil as the Prime Knight. But be warned, the Soluna has a soul of its own. The Moon must acnowledge (supposed to be acknowledged) you as her master. - Celestial Messenger - *Collect 1 Golem's Mana Stones from the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PVP Part 3 ''"The Moon has accepted you as her master. Now you must earn acceptance from the Sun. Only then will the Soluna yield to your command. - Celestial Messenger -" *Collect 1 Dark Anmon's Wings at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 2 Practice Journals from either playing dungeons or PVP *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificates in PVP Quotes *''"Hehehehe... So your here to pick a fight with a legend..."'' (Beginning) *''"Show me whatcha got."'' (Beginning) *''"Was that it?"'' (Taunt) *''"Prepare to die!!!"'' (Rage Taunt) *''"I've waited three hundred years to finish this fight."'' (End) *''"Did you really just try challenging me?"'' (End) Attack Modes thumb|500px|right As a Prime Knight, Sieghart's attacks have a variety of moves that can be easy to do or are both difficult and complex to pull off. If categorized, his attack modes can be summarized as the following: * Basic attacks - All normal attacks and combinations. ** Basic attacks with JF - All normal attacks and combinations with Just Frame (JF) extension. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode - All normal attacks and combinations with increased damage in Rage Mode. ** Basic attacks in Rage Mode with JF - A much more damaging skillset due to the addition of a JF extension. * Raging attacks - Consumes the Rage Bar * Basic MP skills - All normal MP skills using the MP bar. ** Basic MP skills JF - A JF extension adds an extra animation and attack to the basic MP skills. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode - Sieghart's normal MP skills while consuming the Rage Bar, increase in damage potential and altering its animation. ** Basic MP skills in Rage Mode with JF - The JF extension further adds an extra attack move at the end of the MP skill, but with Rage Mode activated Sieghart further increases the damage output. Just Frame (JF) On top of Sieghart's normal repertoire of attacks, he can add either an extra attack or change the animation of an attack through what is called a "Just Frame," or JF for short. A JF is an extension to Sieghart's current set of skills and combos. Certain attack combos and all of his MP skills are capable of using JF. The JF move is both tricky to activate and difficult to time right. To perform a JF, the player must press the attack key ( ) at the moment you see a blue light, which appears as a blue halo over Sieghart. When you press , Sieghart will add an extra attack at the end of the combo or MP skill, or change the animation of the attack altogether. In a few of his moves, it is possible to perform a JF move at least once more as seen in all of his Dash Attacks. When timed correctly and mastered, Sieghart's JF extends his current skillset increasing his overall damage. It also lengthens his sequence of basic skills and attacks making him a force to be reckoned with. Take heed; when using a JF command during a Skill, the Rage Meter will start draining again. Rage Mode Sieghart can enter an altered state as if gone berserk where his fighting stance lowers and his damage increases. This altered state is Sieghart's Rage Mode. Rage Mode is activated by pressing the key when the Rage Bar reaches the length of two full MP bars, or MP bar Level 2. The bar itself charges gradually over time and, when activated, it lasts up to twelve seconds if fully charged. (It lasts approximately eight seconds when partially filled.) Upon activation, Sieghart unleashes a great amount of energy that results in an explosion throwing nearby enemies at a great distance. Apparently, Sieghart generates lesser rage than the other 3 jobs. However, the rage timer reduction and the JF function balances this. When in Rage Mode, Sieghart's basic attacks have increased damage and his MP skills have altered animations along with the increased damage output. Lastly, when adding a JF extension while in Rage Mode, Sieghart's fury is unleashed in extra attack moves and damage. Basic Movements *See Prime Knight Command Chart for more info. Skills thumb|right|500px Normal 'Rage Mode' Trivia *Prime Knight's third grade attack shares the same name as Dark Assassin's third grade attack. *Like Rama, PK is entitled "Knight/Protector of the Gods." *Although "JF" has yet to be confirmed to be "Just Frame", its breakdown means "Exact Timing" and the "Right Pixilation". *Prime Knight isn't the only one who has the "JF" Feature. Rama's Burning Destroyer of Heaven also uses JF commands as well. *Prime Knight does not possess a Weapon Accessory nor a Crest. However, he does have a Signboard and an Accessory. Unfortunately, they are temporary (14 days), and not permanent. *Originally Prime Knight had two different Rage Images, though only one was selected to be used. *Unlike other classes, both Neutral and Rage forms have their own grab animations and taunts. It is also noted that his rage gives Sieghart a more "twisted" and "crazed" look. **Another worthy note is that the eyes of the Dark Prime Knight matches Possessed Iblis. *This is the only swordsmen class that uses actual magical abilities, shown in Dark Unlimited Blade where it spawns swords as they move on their own. *The weapon, "Soluna", is a combination of two syllables— "Sol" relates to the "Sun" (authority of deities), and "Luna" means "Moon" (noble nature of deities). **Researching this weapon, the larger sword appears to be the "Sol" and the smaller attachment is "Luna." *One of Sieghart's quotes mentions, "... three hundred years..." This may likely be a reference that the Ascendant God started his campaign at this time, rather than the time Sieghart joined the Highlanders (six hundred years ago). *Prime Knight could be a possible reference to Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy 7 (VII). **Both Sieghart and Cloud have spiky hairstyles as trademarks of their images. **Their attires have some sort of cover for their left shoulder while their right shoulder has none. **Both Sieghart and Cloud wield a large sword that seems very easy for them to use. The Soluna has some sort of design similar to Cloud's Ultima Weapon, while being able to break a sword off of the complete assembly is an ability derived from Cloud's Fusion Sword. **A black piece of clothing stretches out down to the legs, though Sieghart's piece is somehow attached to one of his legs. **Sieghart's cocky attitude is similar to Cloud's personality at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. **Sieghart's Dark Unlimited Blade appears to be identical to Cloud's Omnislash Version 5, as both characters spawn several swords around the enemy, then slash numerous times through the enemy while grabbing each sword for every slash and finally fly up for a powerful downward slash while the swords are dropped down (Sieghart's JF). Omnislash V5 can be seen here. ***Researching the two moves, Unlimited means "of no limit" and a Blade is a "weapon used to attack by slashing". Omni-'' means "many" and a ''Slash is a "large swing dealt by a blade". This proves that even the names of these two moves seem similar. Category:Jobs and Classes